The Wish
by LuvM3Not
Summary: What if Chichi made a wish to have the one thing she couldn't have, a girl? What if the results was her best friends death, leaving her the daughter she's always wanted? R/R
1. The Wish

AN: OK now go easy on me this is my first story. This is an AU taken place just after the Buu saga, Goku never left and things are just starting to settle down. The first two chapters are slow but things start moving around the second chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't rub it in. *sniffs*  
  
  
  


Prologue  


  
  
She had not known what had possessed her to do it but she just couldn't pass the chance up, it was something she wanted so much she just couldn't give it up. For years she had been trying and trying she couldn't tell her husband that she wanted another baby not when there was so much happening to the earth. He was a busy man saving the world, dying and training, he just wouldn't understand her, just wouldn't understand that she wanted a daughter to keep her company.  
  
It didn't help her none when her best friend had gave her such given her some news which hurt her even more, that she had gotten pregnant. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friend it was just hard to hear that her best friend had gotten pregnant and the fact that it could possibly be a girl. She just wished that Kami could see how much she had been agonizing over this, it just wasn't fair all these years she had wanted to have a normal family. Nobody understood how much pain she had to endure, how she had to always be taken away from the man she loved just so he could fight the evil in the world.   
  
Nobody saw how hard it was to have Gohan living with a father around once in a while and Goten who had not even known his father till he was seven years old. How she had to take care of her children without any help, of course she had the moral support from her father and Bulma her best friend, but it wasn't the same they couldn't fully understand all the pain she had been through. Memories from last night came flooding back through her head, what had possessed her to summon up the Dragon to make her wish? Still thinking about it, if she had the choice to do it all over again she would have done it just the same.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
_It was a bright sunny day not a cloud in the sky, a day that just couldn't let people stay stuck in the house. That's exactly what Chichi needed to give her the courage to 'borrow' the Dragon Radar from Bulma. She knew it wouldn't matter and besides the earth was at peace once again. She had made sure her sons and husband would be camping so she could sneak out for a day to gather up the Dragonballs. Chichi was looking forward to making her wish, she had longed for it for years and now she could have it.   
  
It wasn't hard getting transportation actually it was quite easy, all she had to do was call on Nimbus the flying cloud. It came to her because it was owned by her husband and it obeyed her because she was pure at heart. She would use Nimbus to travel every so often when she went shopping, nobody knew this but she liked that fact as well. Nimbus came at her call, jumping on to it she set out to find all Seven Dragonballs. It took her the whole day to find it all, as expected but she was determined to make her wish and to see it come true. Within a few seconds she was surrounded by darkness with the familiar dragon she'd seen for years.  
  
"Make your wish," Came Shenlongs deep voice.  
  
"Shenlong, I wish to have a daughter to call my own," Chichi spoke looking up at the Dragon.  
  
"Wish granted, now give me your last wish," He asked impatiently. Chichi hadn't thought about the second wish so she just wished that everybody memory would be erased from when Shenlong had awakened, so nobody would know that she had made a wish. After returning home, Chichi looked towards the bed that seemed so comforting she fell on top of it instantly falling into a deep slumber.   
_  
End Flashback  
  
  
AN: OK so what do you think? Should I continue? R/R  
  



	2. A life for a life

AN: The next chapter should be more interesting, just stay with me till then.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  


A life for a Life  
Chapter 1  


  
  
One month later...  
  
Since that fateful day Chichi had waited, she couldn't understand it had the dragon not made her wish come true? Nobody but herself knew about that day and that's exactly what her second wish was, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. She was suppose to have her daughter why wasn't it happening? Then again this wasn't the time to think about herself she had other things to worry about, like Bulma. Her poor friend was suffering just what she had suffered, watching her husband get sick from a disease, watching him suffer in pain and agony.   
  
Just a few days ago Vegeta had died, he fought trying to stay alive for Bulma, for their son, and for their unborn child. Chichi had for once been the support for Bulma, she couldn't do much for her except comfort her old friend, but she did let Trunks stay over her house. Bulma didn't want Trunks to see his father like this, so she told Chichi to allow him to stay with her for the time being, just until Vegeta gets better. To Bulma and Chichis dismay, he didn't in fact his sickness worsen until he died and left them.  
  
She couldn't understand it, she never really liked the guy but still tears kept falling. Maybe for the fact that Bulma had loved him or the fact that even Vegeta had helped in saving the world. Whatever it was the fallen Prince had effected the whole gang; He may not have been the purest at heart but that didn't change the fact that he was their friend and they would all miss him. At his funeral she had stayed very close to Bulma and Trunks, they were in the most pain. Chichi had felt bad about her grumbling, how she had lost her husband so many times but Goku could always be wished back, Vegeta could never come back he died of natural causes. Damn him, damn him for leaving Bulma pregnant and for leaving Trunks fatherless, just like Gohan and Goten. Bulmas baby would grow up without a father, Chichi didn't want them to never be able to see their father again but she couldn't change anything.  
  
Over the months Bulma had grown weaker and weaker, she had grown far apart from the gang. She started sending Trunks over more and more, Chichi tried to come as much as possible. Just to make sure she was getting the right nutrition for herself and her baby, Chichi wanted to be there for Bulma. She knew that Bulma wasn't as strong as she may look and knowing that her husband could never come back made it even unbearable for Bulma to live. She hoped to Kami that Bulma would be all right, that she'd get through this, and that this would be the end of their suffering.  
  
One day Bulma came over to Chichis house, she had gotten much paler then before, her sea green hair and once brilliant eyes had gotten dull. It surprised Chichi when she saw her state, she couldn't believe she had came all the way out in the woods, when she looked as if she would faint any minute. Chichi lead her into the living room where she could relax. The other women leaned into the sofa taking breaths, Chichi watched with concern all over her face.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing here? You're in no state to be coming all the way out here," Chichi scolded.  
  
"I-I needed to see you," She said softly looking up at her long time friend, "I have to tell you something, I know I might be overreacting but I think I'm a bit sick. I want you to keep Trunks here for the remainder of my pregnancy, I don't want him worrying over me."  
  
"B-Bulma..." Chichi spoke speechless.  
  
"I know what your thinking but if Trunks caught this virus then I don't think I could forgive myself. I want him to live happily and I don't want him worrying over such tedious things," She said still breathing hard.  
  
"Bulma, why are you so out of breath? Why'd you come all the way out here?" Chichi demanded looking at her.  
  
"I'm just really tired now, my body can't do things like they used to now that I'm pregnant. Also I came to drop off all the clothes that Trunks would be needing, in his bag there is some spending money," She slowly got up.  
  
"Wait, do you think that your sickness could effect your baby?" Chichi spoke looking at her friend.  
  
"No it shouldn't effect the baby at all, it's just a virus, I'll get over it in a few days. I just want you to keep Trunks here promise you won't tell him anything about this okay," She watched Chichi slowly nod as she turned to leave.  
  
Chichi had a pretty easy time convincing Trunks to stay with them, he was more then eager to be with Goten day and night. Most of the time they played in the room or went training with Gohan or Goku there were also times when they would go exploring. Chichi had made Trunks call home three times a week to make sure Bulma was doing fine. She watched as Trunks excitedly explained to Bulma what he and Goten did that day, and what they were planing on doing the next day as well. His childlike features had grown on Chichi while he stayed, she saw his face light up while talking to his mother, making her see how much he looked like both his parents. Chichi had been to CC at least once a week whenever she went out shopping just to check on her appearance. Bulma seemed to look all right she had a smile across her beautiful face and her hair was back to it's normal color.  
  
"Wow Bulma, I guess you got over that sickness pretty fast," She commented as she sat on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, I actually feel a lot better now but you will let Trunks stay with you guys, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Chichi answered  
  
"I just want him to be surrounded by happiness for the time being, he already suffered enough when his father died..." She said softly.  
  
"Look Bulma, I understand everything that you're going through you don't have to explain," Chichi spoke.  
  
"Do you?" Bulma said as a tear slipped down her cheek she looked to her best friend and hugged her.  
  
"Yes, Me of all people should know..." She trailed on holding onto her tightly. Bulma held onto her for dear life as she cried silently, when she got up she was surprised at what she saw, blood. Chichi had also noticed this as she reached to grab a napkin, Bulma took it. Looking towards the ceiling to stop the bleeding from her nose.  
  
"Bulma," Chichi started, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, It's been getting hot lately," She answered, "You better go now, take care of my son," She said as Chichi stood up to leave, she nodded heading out towards home.  
  
Few months later...  
  
Bulma hadn't changed of course she had gotten better at hiding the pain but deep down she could feel it eating away at her. She didn't want anyone to find out and so far nobody knew but she still was suspicious. She had everything set, her company was on something new, now it was an independent company it ran all by itself. She had to make it that way every since she realized she couldn't take care of it, about one in a half years ago. She didn't want to sell it's stocks but she had it running without her needing to be there watching every move made. She would put only a few people in charge on certain decisions regarding CC, people she trusted. If everything went as planned then CC should be running for at least 20 years in the future without any problems at all, that should give it enough time.  
  
Bulma was nearing her due date and was quite ready for it, she couldn't wait to see her baby to be able to hold the last present that Vegeta had left her. She had everything ready for about a month now hopping that it would all go smoothly when she gave birth because everything will change after it. Soon Bulma would be happy again knowing that everything would soon be fine once she gave birth, she just knew it.  
  
Forget it, she was wrong, she couldn't have possibly meant it was all going to be fine, not when it hurt so much to give birth. Chichi was in the room with her and Goku was at first, until he fainted seeing a needle. Krillian had also came to help her out as well, but 18 didn't want to have anything to do with it. Therefore the kids were staying at Kameshins house with her. Bulma never knew of such pain, it didn't hurt as much as it did giving birth to Trunks.   
  
"Damn Vegeta I hate you!!! I hate you for making me go through all this pain, I hate you for not being here, and damn Vegeta I hate you for...Ahh" Bulma screamed as her whole body shook tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Chichi watched Bulma go on and on cursing Vegeta, as she gripped on both Krillians and her hand. It sure hurt but she kept trying to comfort her, suddenly she heard Bulma scream as her final push came. Bulma hands were gripped so tightly she was sure it had cut off all her blood circulation. With the look on Krillians face she was sure he was feeling it as well. She saw Bulma take one last breath until she blacked out, Chichi started shacking Bulma, hopping she was all right. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the cry of a baby, turning she saw the Krillian cut the umbilical cord.   
  
"It's a Girl!!" was all she heard throughout the room, tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the little baby bundled in blankets. The doctors turned towards Bulma who was now fast asleep, they looked up at Chichi sitting right besides Bulma and held out the baby girl for her to hold. Chichi looked at the child held out to her, Bulmas daughter seemed to glow as she neared it. Taking her baby into her arms Chichi let the tears drop, she could never have a baby girl now. Krillian walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked. Chichi wiped her tears and looked back up at him,  
  
"Yes I'm fine, it's just that this baby girl is so beautiful," She choked holding Bulmas daughter protectively. She was surprised when she saw a little tail peak out from in the blankets.  
  
"The tail is not normal what should we do with it?" the doctor asked.  
  
"You'll have to cut it but first let the mother see her before you do anything," Chichi spoke handing the child to him.  
  
"Bulma had said to trust what you two decide," He said giving the baby to the nurse to take care of until Bulma wakes.  
  
"Ummm...Doc what are you talking about?" Krillian asked. The doctor turned to them signaling them to follow him. Once outside of the room he lead them to his office, Chichi and Krillian took seats as he grabbed Bulmas files.  
  
"You see in the beginning of her pregnancy Bulma had found out that she had gotten a sick," He was cut off by Chichi.  
  
"Yes, she told me not too long ago, but didn't she get over it?" She spoke with concern.  
  
"No it wasn't just a common everyday sickness, it was a disease, leukemia to be exact." He said looking through her files. "She had the choice earlier to keep the baby or not, as you could see she decided to keep it, she was determined to keep the child something about a friend. She was suppose to go through kimo therapy and other treatments but it wouldn't be healthy for her baby. So we decided to start finding a matching donor, we searched but we haven't found a perfect match..."   
  
At this news Chichi started crying, she knew what this could mean, poor Bulma. Krillian was speechless he wasn't sure if he understood this correctly, did this mean that Bulma would... No he couldn't think that, of course she would live. She lived through giving birth there was nothing that could not accomplish.  
  
Bulma had woken up about ten minutes ago, now she was holding her daughter. She was indeed beautiful, her daughter, her baby she wanted the best for her. She cooed as her baby giggled, tail rapping around her arm, she had already thought up a name for her. Bulma had decided her name would be 'Bra Briefs' no not 'Briefs' but 'Son.' Bulmas thoughts were cut off when she heard the squeak of her door opening. Turning she looked to see Chichi walk slowly in, her face was a mix of emotions. Sitting on the bed Chichi smiled at her, Bulma could see that Chichi knew everything now.  
  
"Look Chichi..." She started but was cut off by her friend, who was hugging he tightly.  
  
"Bulma don't tell me this is true, you're not dying, right?" She asked pulling away.  
  
"Chichi... I am dying, I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't understand. When Vegeta died all I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and stay there to die. I didn't want to live anymore, I knew that Trunks would be taken care of. Then when I went for a check up on my pregnancy they told me that I had leukemia and that I might not live long enough to give birth. That's when I decided I wanted to keep my baby, I didn't want to loose her just because I needed to go on kimo therapy, not when they weren't sure that I'd live or that they'd find a matching donor. So..." Chichi cut her off once again trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"So you decided to give up, huh?" She answered anger seen in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you see Chichi, I didn't give up. My time is up I had fun these pass years since I met Goku and when we went on the dragonball hunt. I realized that this baby wasn't conceived to just die, my baby was here for the purpose of growing up and having a life that I had already enjoyed." Bulma spoke sitting up, Bra started crying from her mothers raised voice, Chichi looked at her friend tears falling freely now.  
  
"Bulma, what are you going to do? What going to happen now?" She asked softly, Bulma took a deep breath as she proceeded to calm Bra down.  
  
"I have everything planned out, Chichi I want you to take Bra, I've already made you her rightful mother. You are now on her Birth Certificate as her mother and Goku is her father. I told the Doctors that I was just holding Bra because you couldn't hold her in your womb. You see, nobody knows Bra is really my daughter only you, Goku, Gohan, Krillian, and 18. Nobody else knew I was pregnant and the rest of the gang I haven't seen in a while. Chichi please take her in." Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Bulma this is all too sudden, I don't think I..." She got cut off by Bulma.  
  
"But Chichi you've always wanted a daughter. Remember when we were younger how you said you've always wanted a perfect family, with a boy and a girl. Chichi, even you know that your dream hasn't fully come true, with Goku always gone and your sons had been fatherless many times. You've finally got your family together again, this is what you're missing a girl, Bra 'Son Bra.' I want you to finally be happy, you could be happy with her and I trust you could give her a great life. So please Chi do this for me and for her as well." Bulma pleaded, sighing Chichi gave in she didn't know why but it hurt.  
  
"OK but what about Trunks?" She had already given up on arguing with Bulma.  
  
"I made arrangements for Trunks to be in Krillian and Juuhachis care, I would have asked you to take him in but I know you already wanted a girl. Don't worry about not being able to afford it, in my will I gave you and Krillian half of CC each." Bulma smiled at her friends worried expression.  
  
"How is that..."Chichi asked, Bulma sat up more comfortably.  
  
"You see, Trunks doesn't know about Bra and I don't want him to know either. In my will you will get all the money and also be like CC president. The reason I'm giving you all this is because I want Bra to grow up with everything a child could want. Krillian will also give Trunks the best of the best and when Trunks reaches 28 when he could take over CC. Of course he won't have full access to do whatever he wants unless he tells you first, you must agree with everything he asks until Bra gets married then you will give her the company." Bulma explained.  
  
"So it's like me and Krillian would be Trustees until Trunks gets older and the same goes for me except nobody knows about Bra?" She asked   
  
"Yes, exactly I'm glad you understand your part is harder to explain," Bulma spoke kissing Bras forehead, Chichi smiled as she hugged Bulma once again.  
  
"Bulma you know your my very best friend, I hope you don't suffer anymore," She said a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"You're mine too Chi and I shouldn't suffer knowing that my children and fortune is kept safe and in good hands." Bulma said looking up at her, Chichi smiled through her tears as she stood up to leave.  
  
Outside Bulmas room Chichi broke down crying, why had she made that Stupid wish almost a year ago. From when she first made that stupid wish she never believed it came true but in fact it had. She shouldn't have made it, it was a mistake to but she didn't know it would end up like this, she had no idea. It didn't do her any good that she was going to be taking Bra as her daughter or the fact that she was responsible so her friends dying or for possibly Vegetas...  
  
Maybe Chichi didn't have the right to be here but she was anyway to pass her respects. Bulma had died just a few days ago, she just couldn't believe it, her best friend had left. Trunks had taken it pretty hard he was devastated and he didn't understand why she died, only that his mother would never come back even with the Dragonballs. His mother and father were now gone and he was left all alone, Trunks hated it he wished they hadn't left him, hadn't died. They all tried to comfort him the best they could but he just needed time, he seemed to accept the fact that he'd be living with Krillian, 18 and their daughter now.   
  
Krillian and Juuhachi took Trunks in no questions asked, Chichi had explained everything to them, along with Goku and Gohan. They even heard the approval from Bulma when she was still holding onto life. This had hurt the gang even more and nobody seemed to question Chichis unexpected daughter, for the gang had broken up about a year ago. Many did question Bras resemblance to Bulma but Chichi denied it saying that her mother was of the same coloring and that the genes just skipped a generation. Of Course what Chichi had said was true her father had married a women who looked very much like Bulma those years ago and she just never inherited any of her genes. The only thing she had of her mother was a very old picture that was burnt on the sides, one of the only things they managed to save when their home was set on fire.  
  
Chichi brought Bra home and that very day the Son family fell in love with her. It did hurt her to be reminded of Bulma but she was determined to make her wish come true, for Bulma to see her daughter grows up happily. Goten was the most happiest when Bra arrived, he didn't understand anything about reproduction. So Chichi and Goku hoped he would forget that his mother was never pregnant whenever he may look back at how Bra came into their lives. Gohan understood and gave his word not to tell a soul and after a while the Son family had grown accustomed to Bra and thought of her really as family.  
  
Krillian and Juuhachi had a harder time dealing with things, they had encapsulated the whole CC house and put it in Bulmas coffin. Bulma didn't want Trunks to get nightmares or depressed living in that house. They immediately made arrangements for a new CC house to be built over the ground of the old CC house, with it in a totally new layout. The old CC blueprints were given to them so they tried to make it as different as possible. Trunks still seemed to be having a hard time and often he fought with Marron for attention and everything else. Juuhachi was very protective over Marron so she'd spar with him just to kick his behind. The new family was getting used to Trunks behavior (so much like Vegetas) and how he was, so they too learned to be fair in many situations when Trunks and Marron fought.   
  
Trunks changed over his parents death through Krillian and Juuhachi didn't seem to pick it up. Goten seemed to noticed though, since Bulmas funeral Goten had stayed away from Trunks since he had to always help his mother with Bra. So the next time he saw Trunks he caught his difference in behavior. Chichi brought him over along with Bra to visit Krillian and Juuhachi and their new way in life. The two boys were walking through new CC exploring but it didn't seem as much fun as they thought.  
  
"Hey Trunks, how come they made a new house? I was just getting used to your old house, I didn't get as lost as before." Goten asked as they went into another room.  
  
"You see Goten, they changed the house because they didn't think I would have gotten better if they kept the old one." Trunks explained with a sigh.  
  
"Why would they think that? Were you really that sick?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No Goten I wasn't that sick, look just forget it you wouldn't understand anyway," He snapped walking ahead, "Huh?" Goten ran to keep up with his mad friend.  
  
"I'm bored!! Hey Trunks let's got back, I want to play with my new baby sister Bra," Goten said excitedly.  
  
"Fine!! Fine!!" Trunks yells turning around and proceeds to find his way back.  
  
"Are you mad Trunks?" Goten asked following him.  
  
"No I'm NOT mad Goten. Why do you have to keep bringing up your little sister baby Bra? I've heard about her a thousand times from everyone. Big deal your mother got another baby and my mother just DIED I'm so happy for you, so happy that we're not friends anymore," Trunks yelled flying out a window to get away leaving Goten very sad and confused.  
  
Goten had found his way back to his mother and began playing with Bra. She was a fast learner and was always smiling he just loved his present from his parents. He was so distracted he didn't notice that in the shadows he was being watched. Chichi, Juuhachi and Krillian were discussing what they had planned for the future, or more like their kids future since they were now rich. They were interrupted by Goten who was calling Chichi.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy look!! Bra said it again," He said excitedly as the parents all looked towards Bra.  
  
"Niiii-Chhaaann," Bra said looking up at the adults who were speechless her eyes filled with innocents as she began to laugh. Chichi ran to her with praises kissing Bras forehead as Goten danced around, when Chichi stood back up she saw their bewildered face.  
  
"Yes I know, she is a bit young to be talking and all but it just comes naturally for her and she's a fast learner." She said watching their heads nod, for Kami sake Bra was only 7 months and she could stand and is already starting to talk.  
  
"As we were saying Chichi, we're planning to move to the states in a few months, right after Bulmas memorial to be exact," Juuhachi explained.  
  
"We want our kids to get a good education and to be fluent in English as well," Krillian spoke, " It would also be good when Trunks decides to take over the company." His smile was beaming with pride since he started thinking of Trunks as his own.  
  
"Oh I see, well I want Bra and Goten to both grow up here were their family is, they can move to the states when they choose a collage," Chichi said looking at her daughter and Goten play with Marron who had just woken from her nap, her parents nodded also agreeing.  
  
"Goten, Where's Trunks?" Krillian asked noticing Trunks didn't come back with him.  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Goten.  
  
"Krillian he probably went into the Gravity room to cool off stress," Juuhachi said.  
  
"So much like Vegeta..." Chichi sighed turning to Bra who was taking all the toys away, the look on her face said take-one-step-forward-and-you-all-die which was so much like both Bulma and Vegeta. Tears were forming up in her eyes but she quickly wiped it away, telling everyone they had to leave. As they were driving away Chichi looked at Goten and Bra in the back seat through the mirror.   
  
"So Goten, did you have fun seeing Trunks today?" Chichi asked waiting for a long story to be told that would most likely last through their long car drive home and through dinner. But all she got was a short simple answer.  
  
"Me and Trunks aren't friends anymore," was all he said as he began to play with Bra. Chichi was shocked but didn't want to be nosy asking him to many questions.  
  
It was starting, the true Z gang break up, the beginning of all their hardships but Chichi didn't know that then. All she was concentrating on was the road home and the future she'll have to plan for her children. Forget about worrying over the past when she could feel the future embracing them just above the horizon...   
  
  
AN: I promise you the next chapter is gonna be a lot better. I hope I haven't lost you yet. R/R  



End file.
